November Rain PruAus
by PrincessTeutonicKnight
Summary: When ex nation Prussia dies, Austria feels guilty. Nations try to get him out of the music room. Will he come out? All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The song lyrics belong to Guns 'n' Roses.


_When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained_

Pain. That's all Roderich felt. He knew, just as well as everyone else, the fate that would befall the albino. Nobody knew when it would happen. Roderich knew it was going to happen. He knew the moment he arrived at the aristocrat's home. Roderich saw it in his eyes. Gilbert was trying hard to hide the fear. Yet it was obvious in the way he was too cheerful, the way his smile was too wide. Gilbert sat in an armchair and listened to Roderich play the piano. Roderich decided to play something Gilbert had been trying to get him to play since forever. Mein Gott. He managed to get through the song. When he turned around, to ask how it was, he saw the self proclaimed Prussian slumped in the chair. His eyes were open, but they were glazed over. He was staring blankly, with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

 _But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same_

Cold. That's how his skin felt. Quiet. It didn't suit the albino. Alone. Roderich was on his own with a corpse. He wasn't sure what to do with him. The Austrian nation decided to close his eyes out of respect. He then took an old, unused handkerchief and covered the albino's face. He grabbed a coat from his wardrobe that was far too small for him and covered the rest of his body.

 _'Cause nothin' lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change_

He went into the kitchen and put a plate of breadcrumbs by the window for Gilbert's little yellow bird that the albino absolutely adored. Tears welled up in the aristocrat's eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Don't be so ridiculous! Crying over a fool like Prussia. It's not like he's someone you care for." Roderich thought to himself. He was lying to himself. Of course he cared. He'd lost someone he had known for years, centuries even. Although they fought, they both got a kick out each other's company.

 _And it's hard to hold a candle, in the cold November rain_

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned into days. Roderich hadn't left the music room in a week. He'd somehow managed to push the grand piano into the door so nobody could get in. The smell of chocolate cake and the sound of a melody being played on an instrument used to fill every corner of the Edelstein home. This hadn't been the case for quite a while. The place had a new chill to it. It was enough to send a shivers down the nations used to the harshest of winters. Soon the weeks melted into months. Then years. Nations had tried to get through to Roderich. They were usually met with words that were unlike the aristocrat to use. Until one day, a certain Swiss nation came. He was met with silence.

 _We've been through this such a long long time, just tryin' to kill the pain_

Vash Zwingli usually didn't like to get involved with european affairs. However, although he would never admit it, he didn't mind Roderich. They both liked saving money, but they both had different approaches to it. Roderich reused old clothes until they literally fell apart. Vash preferred to save money in any way possible, getting free things, buying the cheaper option. He knocked on the door once again.

"I'm not here because I care, because I don't. I just want everyone to leave me alone about you." Vash was lying. To himself, to Roderich and everyone around him. He was once again met with silence.

 _But lovers always come and lovers always go, and no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, walking away_

"Fine. If you won't come out, I'll just leave you here." Vash said in a last ditch attempt to get him to leave the room. There was still no response. He turned to Elizaveta.

"I tried." He flashed her a sympathetic look before picking up his rifle and leaving.

 _If we could take the time to lay it on the line, I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine_

Inside the room, it was a mess. Music sheets and instruments filled the floor. The aristocrat was slouched in the corner, barely recognisable. His hair was dishevelled and his clothes hung loosely from his body. It was enough to make even the strongest stomach turn. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow. His eyes were closed, as if in thought. In reality, he was blocking something out.

 _So if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain or I'll just end up walking in the cold November rain_

A little yellow bird had been watching the nation deteriorate from outside through a little hole in the wall. It watched his chest rise and fall. Soon, it decided that it had seen enough, and flew away, leaving the aristocrat alone.

 _Do you need some time...on your own? Do you need some time...all alone?_

Roderich was falling. He knew that when he landed, he would surely die. All around him, all different voices were surrounding him.

"Hey Austria! It must suck ball to have Silesia taken away by force, huh?"

"I will never get cozy with you jerks!"

"You are weak, Roderich. Were you born a girl?"

 _Everybody needs some time, on their 't you know you need some time, all alone?_

So many voices were swirling round. Their words morphing together. Until two voices remained. One was his own.

"You disappoint me, you were raised to fight and you couldn't even defeat one of Rome's children. That's weakness. Vash had to come and rescue you."

"I'm sorry Vati. I'll try harder next time..."

"Tch. Fool. There won't be a next time. There is no need for a weak moron like you."

"Vati... Bitte..."

"Goodbye Roderich."

The Austrian winced. He remembered this. His Germanic father held his sword up high, ready to strike. Roderich thought he would die. In fact, begged for it in his head. The constant wars. They tired him out.

 _I know it's hard to keep an open heart, when even friends seem out to harm you, but if you could heal a broken heart. Wouldn't time be out to charm you?_

There was a small part of him that didn't want him to do it. That part of him felt sadness. Even his father didn't want him. How pathetic must he be? He was never a born fighter. His long pianist fingers were destined to play music. Not to wield weapons.

 _Sometimes I need some time, on my own. Sometimes I need some time, all alone. Everybody needs some time, on their own. Don't you know you need some time, all alone?_

Elizaveta was getting desperate. She had to take drastic measures. The Hungarian had tried everything. Not even cake would work. She had only one option left.

"Arthur, I need your help. I heard that you could do something for me." She spoke softly on the phone, just in case Roderich heard. If she succeeded, she wanted it to be a surprise. She felt her lips curl up into a smile as she heard Arthur's response.

 _And when your fears subside and shadows still remain. I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame_

Roderich had finished falling. he was lying on what a hard surface for what seemed like a century. All around him, he heard gunfire. He couldn't move anything. Roderich knew this time well. For this, he would spend two hundred years in a wheelchair. He was trapped. Unable to do anything. He would be trapped.

'It's rather funny. I never imagined that when I'd die, this would be where I'd go.' He thought to himself, just as he felt himself be lifted up.

 _So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way. 'Cause nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain_

Roderich snapped his eyes open. How did he end up in his bed? When did he get into his own bed? Why did his head hurt? So many questions were swimming around in his head. All trains of thought were cut off by a familiar voice that made Roderich freeze.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally woke, huh?" Roderich turned his head to find an albino smirking at him. Not just any albino. The one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Gilbert?! Did I die?" Roderich asked quietly. The albino looked at him before bursting out into laughter.

"Stop it! It isn't funny! I'm serious!" Roderich yelled. His eyes burned with fury.

"You're cute when you're mad." He was still half laughing when he hoisted Roderich up and sat him on his lap. His arms were wrapped around Roderich's waist. Roderich tried to get off and curl up back in the warmth of his bed.

"Gilbert. Let go of me. Bitte." Roderich pleaded. Gilbert sighed and released him. This took Roderich by surprise and the aristocrat fell off the Prussian's lap and landed on the floor with a soft thud. The Austrian tried to pull himself up and ended up propped up on his arms.

"Careful." Gilbert smirked. "You might hurt yourself." He had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up and help me!" Roderich's eyes blazed with fury as he snapped. That quickly changed the albino's face from joking, to serious. He picked up the Austrian and held him close. Gilbert's radiating body heat made the aristocrat shiver and notice just how cold he was.

 _Don't you think that you need somebody. Don't you think that you need someone_

One month passed and, once again, Roderich was wheelchair bound. Nobody could explain why this happens. Some nations have a few theories. Elizaveta says that it happens when he doesn't take care of himself. Vash believes that it happens after great trauma and his nerves to his lower body shuts down, but he would never admit that he cares enough to come up with a theory. Feliciano believes that it happens because he doesn't eat pasta. Perhaps one day, we will find out. Who knows?

 _Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one_

"Yo! Roddy! Check out that bird." Gilbert exclaimed as he pointed high up in a tree. He was taking him for a long stroll in the park.

"I would if I could see beyond the bench, Arschloch." Roderich couldn't contain the joke in his tone. It was against Roderich's will to be taken out. He had no choice. Besides, he secretly enjoyed the company of the albino but he'd never announce that in public. In all honesty, Roderich wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. Gilbert liked it too. One is too proud to admit it. The other feared what people would think.

 _You're not the only one_

Vash sat alone. A cup of tea in his hand. Why was he thinking about that stupid aristocratic pain in the backside? He was thinking about their childhood. Then he remembered something. A conversion between them:

"I don't understand how you got in this state. I was gone an hour."

"I hadn't even said anything. I guess I'm just not meant for war. At least I can now say I got something from battle"

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long and funny story. What happened was-"

Vash jumped up, nearly spilling tea all over himself.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTING YOU!" This sudden outburst startled Lilli, his little sister.

"Big brother, please calm down."


End file.
